


Live With Me

by StainedGlassDreams



Series: Earth, Please Come In, Over [28]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Love, Making Love, Minor Angst, buckynat - Freeform, gratuity - Freeform, h/c, winterwidow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4943956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StainedGlassDreams/pseuds/StainedGlassDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James isn't the only one that loses his footing, Natalia tonight hovering on that shadow he knows. & when that does occur, he brings her back. Most importantly, let's her let him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live With Me

Natalia was standing by the window. 9 minutes.

He knew it might as well have been hours when you're near clutching.  
When the world crumbles in zero gravity, leaving you floating on a sickening adrenaline of words and thoughts that made the earth crumble in the first place.  
When the shouts of whispered guilt were so loud, everything else seemed to fade into distortion.

10 minutes.

When what was behind the distortion had to be a dream, because in what world could this be real?  
James' gaze never left her.

Secretly, they knew each other's clock. The exact moment when to pull out for extraction.  
She knew his down to the second, because he remembered the fragrance of her hair behind his back when she would bring him back to her.  
Could never forget because he was reminded how lucky he was. How even, regardless of his worthiness, she was there.

He got up at 14 minutes.

& he would replay these, whenever he could.

James got up slowly, walking over and putting his arms around her sides; his head nestled in the right side of her neck.  
She eased into his touch. "[What're you doing out in the cold?]", he asked quietly.  
Natalia opened her eyes, her gaze threatening to take her under again. "[Nothing.]"  
He kissed her softly, feeling her. His lips hovered over her skin, as he said "[Come live with me.]"

Safe word since Day 1.

She allowed herself to relax slightly, turning into his touch.  
He took his hands from along her sides, running them softly into her hands as he entwined them.  
Natalia grasped, before turning herself around, her touch on his face as she kissed him.

She came up with it. Some day when minutes were skipping.  
All they'd have to do is just say it, & let the other decide exactly how, & what to do.

She took his hand, leading him to their bed as he settled her down, his hands now in her hair.  
She sighed gently as she let herself breathe.

If they wanted to just lay there

Her hands moved into his own as she leaned him forward again to kiss him.  
Natalia's hands slipped down his shoulders, & onto his sides, his breaths warm but not overbearing. Just enough to keep her there.

Or find reality in the other.

She leaned herself into him gently as James kissed her down her neck, to her chest.  
His hands were now at her hips, the heat reversing the coldness inside that he knew.  
His eyes closed as he exhaled softly into her.

She then put her lips to his ear, barely whispering, the fear that any notch higher and they might both wake up. "I'm so glad you're here."  
She kissed him again, finding ground in the other. "You have no idea how many times I say that every day." James replied, quiet enough that the AC's hum remained unbroken.  
James now looking into her eyes as they paused. "I'm not leaving again. Leaving the choices to you." He stroked her cheek. "Always have."  
Natalia caught his hand, holding it gently. "& that's why you're not leaving my sight again James." She smiled softly. "[I'm not losing you again.]"  
They kissed again, as he let her lead him. Just like always.

The window remained focused & empty as they made love, living in the reality of the other's presence. 

& that this wasn't a dream anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Massive Attack- "Live With Me" https://youtu.be/YMmn-kD9XAk
> 
> As always, Thank You so so much for reading, & hope you're enjoying! :)


End file.
